kingdom_of_italyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriano Giovanardi
Adriano Giovanardi (Perugia, 11 August 1876 - Rome, 3 August 1919) was an Italian member of the Chamber of Deputies and the leader of the Party of Italian Workers. Biography Early Life: 1876-1901 Adriano was born into a moderately wealthy middle-class family in Perugia on the 11th August 1876. His father, Edoardo, was a well-known mathematician and worked as a professor at the University of Perugia. While his mother, Roberta, worked as a local dressmaker. Adriano spent most of his early life in Perugia, where he graduated and received a degree in finance and mathematics after his 25th birthday. Effects of Socialism: 1901-1908 After graduating, Adriano moved to the capital city of Rome, where he gained a financial position in an automotive industry. However, upon seeing the poor treatment of workers and the corrupt decisions made by the industry, Adriano left within a year. Unemployed and troubled, Adriano stumbled upon socialism through a workers rally, from there he quickly adopted the ideology. Shortly after adopting the ideology, Adriano became an activist, touring through central Italy while lecturing workers about the ideas of socialism. Rise to Power: 1908-1915 Following a lecture in southwest Tuscany, Adriano was offered to join the PLI by two of its members after viewing one of his lectures due to their increasing popularity. Adriano gladly accepted and joined the party on the 23rd September 1908. When Adriano joined, members of the PLI saw him as ignorant and incompetent; nonetheless, he was impressively popular with the working-class which he took to his advantage. During the 1909 Italian general elections, Adriano did his part by helping Benito Luciani, the leader of the PLI at the time, in organising rallies, run debates, and even persuading influential people. However, during the 1913 Italian general elections, Adriano was able to take it to the next level, travelling to the north and south of Italy, where he convinced a number of people to vote for Benito. Benito knew Adriano as a loyal and devoted member of his party. Unfortunately, in both of the general elections, the party came second. Party Leader: 1915-1919 On the 18th March 1915, Benito was- Death: 1919 On the 3rd August 1919, during a meeting with the Prime Minister, Adriano expressed that he felt he was being watched and wasn't safe. He was told to return home and that someone would be sent to guard his house, yet while driving back to his house he was suddenly shot twice into the head, killing him instantly. Simultaneously, his car lost control and crashed into the side of a building causing a fire. Adriano's assassination was speculated to be carried out by one of his own party members, however, many believe that it was by a fascio who killed him. His death was reported on numerous newspapers, most notably the La Stampa Print, and the PLI was brought in to complete chaos causing the party to finally split on the 15th August 1919. Partial works * Il monopolio del mercato market's monopoly, 1905 * Il pensiero dei lavoratori workers' thought, 1908 * Il fondazione del socialismo italiano foundation of Italian socialism,1911 * L'oppresso oppressed, 1914 Category:19th Century Births Category:Political Figures Category:Deputy of Italy Category:Characters